From Heaven to Earth
by Elle Werner
Summary: Tsuna's a newborn angel and he is ordered by God to descend to the Namimori Town in Japan to observe human life. During his stay as a human there, he meets with a handsome, dark haired male which turns out to be his school's principal. Light R27. ONESHOT. Valentine's Gift to Pure Red Crane.


**From Heaven to Earth**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Rate: T

Pairing: R27

Summary: Tsuna's a newborn angel and he is ordered by God to descend to the Namimori Town in Japan to observe human life. During his stay as a human there, he meets with a handsome, dark haired male which turns out to be his school's principal. Light R27. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR characters and this story plot is based from one of my novel collections. The cover image being used is not mine.

Warning: A bit of religion… I have no idea about how heaven looks like and I just created it. Please don't comment anything about the religious thing.

Beta'd by: Pure Red Crane

Dedicated to my beloved beta (Valentine's gift) : Pure Red Crane

*.*.*.*.*.*

**_God._**

**_What do you know about God?_**

**_No one knows and no one has ever seen the God._**

**_Even the angels themselves._**

*.*.*.*.*.*

There was a blinding light, a light that was so bright that all the creatures with eyes would not be able to open their eyes due to the holy, dazzling light. In front of that very brilliant light, kneeled a young, newborn angel, head bowed in respect.

"Yes, God. I received the message from the Archangel Giotto that you required my presence."

There was a silence and Tsuna nodded his head.

"So, you want me to go down to Earth and learn about the human's life?"

The light blinked once and then, Tsuna found himself outside of the holy place, near the gate that angels usually used to descend to the world of humans. He looked around in confusion. He never placed his foot in this area since he was just born, so this was his first time.

He would descend to the human world; more specifically, Namimori, Japan to observe how humans lived.

Near the gate, stood a tall, dark haired angel named Fon. Fon was the one who guarded the gate to heaven. He would record anyone who passed the gateway. He unhurriedly reached the tall, smiling angel and before he could open his mouth to explain his mission…

"Angel Tsunayoshi, newborn, descend to the world of the living and learn about human's life." The black haired then gave him a wider smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Fon."

"Nice to meet you, Fon." Tsuna wasn't that surprised with the acknowledgment. For sure, God had sent a signal to Fon about him.

"I received an order to open the gate and give you some instructions."

Tsuna nodded his head.

"Since this is the first time you'll come down to the world of living…heaven has provided a temporarily necessity for you to live as a human."

"Eh? I thought I'd just stay in my original form." Tsuna blinked his eyes in confusion. Living as a human? He never thought about that.

Chuckling, the taller angel shook his head. "No, you're not going as an angel, but as a human." He let out a smile. "Don't worry about it, we'll send you to your temporary house which you'll be living in as long as your mission last. Your necessities will be provided and all instructions will be given to you at home. If you have any questions, you can pray for the answer or solution."

"Am I'm going alone?" the newborn angel asked, suddenly felt scare. "No one is going to accompany me?"

Fon shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this is a test for you. Every newborn angel will be sent to the human world and each one of them will be sent to a different city or country."

"I-I understand," Tsuna nodded in defeat.

A soft pat on his shoulder made the young angel look up at the smiling face. "You'll be fine," Fon reassured. "My first experience was great. I even made some friends with the humans. Though, after my mission ended, I had to leave them forever and I was assigned to my new job as the Gate Keeper."

"Okay, t-then…" Tsuna looked at the huge gate and smiled at the older angel. "I'll be going first."

"May God bless you, Tsunayoshi," Fon said and added. "And one more thing before you go, don't fall in love."

"Eh?"

"Never fall in love, for it will bring you to your downfall."

Silently, Tsuna just nodded his head and walked through the gate and the moment he did, he was surrounding with a blinding light, but it wasn't as bright as God's. He continued to walk and stopped when he felt that the light was no more. He felt something on the ground and opened his eyes.

If he was in heaven, their feet would have never touched the ground and instead of walking, they would glide through the air. Feeling the ground on his feet felt weird. Besides, when he tried to walk, his whole body felt much heavier than before.

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he decided to look around him.

He was in something that Fon called, 'House'. He mentally thought, 'Yes, this will be the house where I'm to stay during my test here.'

He decided to look around the place. He started with the area he was sent to. There were chairs, a table and some decorations that he didn't know the name of. The wall was painted in plain white and the curtains were also white with some small pink flowers. He then went to the other room, which was the kitchen. The kitchen was small and there was enough room to fit two people. Like the living room, the kitchen was painted white and there were some basic necessities for him which –again– he didn't have any idea about.

After half an hour, Tsuna felt his energy drain. He never felt this tired before and his heavy body was making him tire. He also felt something wet on his forehead and temple, there was something puffing out of his nose and mouth.

"What's this?" he asked in confusion.

Just then, an envelope arrived in front of him, on the table. He looked at the envelope and quietly thanked god for hearing his plea. He decided to sit on the chair –it was actually a couch, but in heaven they just had one name for it, chair– and opened the envelope.

Inside, there were instructions and an explanation about what had happened to his human body. He learned about new things and nodded his head in understanding. So, as a human, he needed to breathe, eat, drink and sleep to live. Also, from tomorrow on, he would have to attend this thing called school and learn as a Middle School student.

Even though it still confused him, it was better than before. He then, folded the paper and put it back in the envelope before placing it in the small chest on the shelf. Now, he wanted to explore the outside. He would have to know where this school was or he would lose his way tomorrow.

But, before that…he remembered he had to drink something and eat before he went out or he would not have any energy –something he learned from the letter he accepted.

**_Angels don't eat and never get hungry._**

**_But, humans need to breathe, eat, drink and sleep to live._**

Walking to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and was assaulted by foreign smells. They were weird smells, but nice and he needed some water and something light to eat. After a few minutes, he decided to pour himself a glass of orange juice and took an apple.

He hummed in satisfaction at the new taste. It wasn't a bad feeling and he could feel his stomach fill from the small quantity of food. He then walked to the front door, opened it and left the house.

He didn't forget to lock the house and put the key into his pocket.

Yes, again, another instruction from the letter.

Stepping on the lawn, Tsunayoshi realized that he lived in a moderate size house with his own small garden. The whole house was painted in white and it looked cozy. Stepping out of the gate, he looked at the place where he lived.

He lived in a place where there were many houses just like his and right now, he was in the middle of the road, gaping in confusion.

**Honk!**

Jumping in surprise, he managed to evade the large truck. His eyes widened in surprise and a foreign feeling –fear. Clutching his chest, he could feel it thumping loudly with great speed.

"Careful, kid!" the driver shouted at him.

He nodded his head. The few onlookers looked at him and sighed in relief that the boy was okay. He muttered an apology. Though, he wasn't sure what would happen if that large compartment hit him. Would he die? Just like a normal human.

But, from the letter, he would still have some of his angel abilities. Though, it didn't mention which ones.

Shaking his head, he went to the road side and walked straight. He passed several houses before he reached an intersection that divided into four. He scratched his head. "Where to go?"

After a minute contemplation, he decided to turn to the right. He didn't want to cross the road again since now it looked like the same weird, big compartments as before were crossing by faster than before, busy and noisy. While, walking he put his hands on his ears to cover it from the sound-pollution.

He kept on walking and walking…and walking.

Now, in front of him was an area with some of those weird things again. He stepped into the area and wondered around. Oh yeah, he just realized it, he was breathing heavily. He had been walking non-stop and now, he wanted to rest and drink some water.

He looked around for it.

No water.

But, there was a chair where he could sit. So, he went there and quietly sat on the chair, calming his heavy breathing. Five minutes passed before he could normally breathe.

"I want water…" he mumbled to himself, licking his dry lips.

"Here, water."

A sudden and foreign voice next to him made him jump in surprise. He looked to his left and saw a body in a black suit. He looked up to see the human's face. Upon landing his eyes on the human, Tsuna felt his heart beat faster. The man was fine and good-looking. He could even rival the Archangel Giotto and Heaven's Gate Keeper, Fon.

He clutched his chest. 'What's happening?'

"Are you okay?" The man frowned in worry. "Do you want some water?"

Tsuna just nodded his head silently and accepted the man's kindness. He closed his eyes as he drank the water. After a fourth gulp, he sighed in satisfaction. He opened his eyes and saw that the man was staring at him. His onyx gleamed with something foreign.

"Um…thank you," he said softly. "Here, your water."

The man shook his head and chuckled. "You're kind of cute. You can take it. It looks like you need it more than me."

"T-Thank you…" the little angel stuttered. Blush covered his cheeks.

"Where are you from? I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" the tall man asked the brunet as he took a seat next to him. Sitting beside the man, Tsuna realized one peculiar thing about him, he had a weird sideburns. It was a spiral.

"So?"

"U-Uh…what?"

The man sighed and smirked. "Never thought of you as a Dame. Are you new here?"

Tsuna furrowed his eyes at the new word. Dame? What was its meaning?

"Yes, I'm new here and I just moved this morning." He paused and added. "What does 'dame' mean?"

The dark haired, weird sunburned man chuckled.

"Excuse me, why are you laughing?" Tsuna asked, not understanding anything.

This human was the first human he had contact with and his first conversation with a human was already causing him confusion. Besides, the tall man was laughing at him for no reason. Did he do something funny?

He pouted.

The man stopped laughing and looked at him. His dark eyes glinted in superiority and his lips curled up in a smirk, just like the Hell Keeper, Daemon Spade. "Sorry, you don't have to know its meaning. I'm Reborn. What's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." he answered and frowned. "You didn't answer my question."

If anything, the man…Reborn's smirk grew wider and he leaned forward. "You're really daring, huh?"

"W-What?"

"Well, since you really want me to answer your question, I was laughing because you're too 'dame' and 'dame' means no-good."

"W-What?! I'm not no-good…" Tsuna disagreed. Yes, he was an angel and he was degraded to a human…He just realized that he almost let lose his feelings –this weird feeling– and almost got provoked by a human. He took a deep breath. "Please don't call me that. I have a name, Tsunayoshi."

"Hm…Then, I'll call you Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn!"

He decided then that that human was a rude creature.

*.*.*.*.*.*

It was morning and after a short pray to god, the newborn angel went to prepare himself for the so-called school. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. After that, he adorned his new attire and stood in front of the mirror to brush his untamed locks.

After a few failed attempts, he put the brush back on the table and grabbed his bag, which he had prepared last night with books and stationeries. He went to the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast.

After last night's attempted dinner, Tsuna learned how to use some the things in the kitchen. He could cook using that place with fire and the cooked food tasted better than the raw ones.

He managed to make some fried round-things and crunchy, rectangle pieces – eggs and bacons. After that he quietly poured himself some white liquid and sat on the chair to eat his breakfast, but not before praying to god for giving him food.

He took no time on his breakfast and gasped when he saw the clock on the wall, indicating that it was already seven. He shoved everything inside of his mouth and grabbed his bag before he was out of the house and on a street, heading for the school.

'I'm glad that Reborn showed me the way to the Namimori Middle School,' he thought, 'Even though he was quite rude, he was a kind human.' He nodded his head in approval.

When he arrived in front of the school gate, he was already sweating a bucket. He huffed tiredly and walked slowly. In front of the gate, waiting in front was a black haired human with narrowed blue-grayish eyes.

"New student?" the human asked.

Tsunayoshi nodded his head, already out of breath to speak.

"Hn, go to the Principal's Office to report and don't just stand there or I'll bite you to death." The male gave a dangerous vibe and Tsuna quickly nodded his head and again, ran.

Walking into the principal office, Tsuna couldn't help but think all the humans he made contact with were rude and gave dangerous auras like Daemon Spade. They made him a bit uncomfortable, just like whenever he met with the Hell Keeper.

After asking a few students, he finally arrived at the principal office. He knocked three times and after hearing an affirmative, he slowly turned the knob clockwise and pushed the door open.

Standing in front of the door, he gave a curt bow and greeted. "Good morning, I'm the new transferred student, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He didn't forget the instructions from the letter.

"Morning, Dame-Tsuna. I see…you've managed to arrive on time."

'That voice!' His eyes widened as he quickly looked up and there was the man from yesterday, Reborn. "R-Reborn? W-Why are you sitting there?"

The dark haired man chuckled. "Why? Can't you see the tag in front of the door?" He tsk'ed aloud and rested his chin on his left palm. "See…this is why I called you Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and anger. Okay. Again, he shouldn't have these feelings. He didn't know why, but Reborn always managed to rile him up and him make a mess of himself.

"Why are you still standing there? Come here and sit."

Tsuna concluded that from the moment he met with this human named Reborn, his life as a human would be hard.

However, he never realized that the first time he met with the man, his heart had beaten faster for Reborn. It was a sign that he had unconsciously fell in love with him. Though, it barely showed its signs at the time.

And as what the Heaven's Gate Keeper said, the moment he had fallen in love was the moment his life as a human would bring a catastrophe.

_"Never fall in love, for it will bring you to your downfall."_

*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Angels are the creatures of Heaven_**

**_Humans are the creatures of the Earth_**

**_Fate and destiny has been written_**

**_Angels and humans should never fall in love_**

*.*.*.*.*.*


End file.
